fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Night Of The Timelords
Synopsis As The Timelord was finding another spaceship landing her dimension and as they met the eleventh doctor,daleks invading the world along with team rocket making recruitment in their army and as they went through the worlds and bases so that they would invade their plans for universal supremacy,and as evil villains would have revenge on ash and the Timelord as they worked together to defeat them both and sending the rest of villains back into jail and as the rest of team rocket escaped and as The doctor and the timelord were having their farewell when they will met again. Plot As the timelord was following another tardis coming into the rift and characters falling into the skies and as they followed them and as nya,timelord,dawn,corona whom were spliting up in the sinnoh region and as they were getting nothing new in sinnoh and dawn was giving good news and bad news and as they met the eleventh doctor,whom was a timelord and as the timelord and the doctor whom were exactly alike and as they met each other and as they were finding the doctor's tardis and as they were fixing the tardis and as they felt dalek ships coming into their orbit as they find out that the doctor's worst and oldest enemy whom has came through the rift from his dimension and came into ash's world and as the they were going to stop the dalek forces from coming through the rift and as not everything that the daleks whom has came through the rift and the docotr's universe worst enemies are going through and as they were going to stop them and as the dalek supreme was going to make the humans surrender and as they find an humanoid female inside the tardis and it is amelia pond and as they were inside the dalek ship and finding 900 daleks inside the three mothership and scout ships and as they investigated the ship finding amelia pond and as they were planing to blow up the dalek ship from here and as they blown up the dalek blockade and as they were finding a signal and as this night and as they find kirito,asuna,yui,shinchi,sughua,kelin,and as they were inside a cage and tied up inside hunter j's mansion/lodge and as they warned about hunter j,team rocket trio,zygons,slients,autons,cybermen,pyroviles,and most of the enemies of the universe (and sugou whom were making a trap and at first if sugou wants to get married to make the timelord and kirito to have his revenge and death in order to restore in their timeline and as the town near them into a clean and bright future and and tells them that how did he survived and finding out what their plans was to send them into a compound to pursuit them and as they went inside the compound and as they send their tracking animals and as they were stopped by a acid river and as they grabbed a rope was a trap by sugou and as they escaped and as they were getting out the cage and as they stop hunter j,enemies of the universe and sugou and as they distracted them and as kirito and timelord and the doctor was going to hide inside the grass and as they escaped and trapped by the villains whom wanted to defeat the heroes for 14 years and as they fired their weapons and as hunter j and sugou whom were betrayed by the doctor and the timelord's enemies and as they rescued them by quicksand and running again and as their friends whom were going to find a way to stop their plans from happening and as they were here and lowered a bridge and as finding out that the daleks whom were protecting and finally destroyed and as they used dimension bombs and that finally destroyed their their new facilities whom were moving people have finally destroyed and their corporation has been destroyed and as sugou has gotten away into another dimension once again and as hunter j too and as the timelord was using a dimension transport to send kirito and the rest home and as the doctor,amy,rory,river were saying goodbye to the timelord and as they returned back home and as dawn was lefted on earth and as she went to her pokemon concert and as the timelord and his two companions were travelling somewhere and playing a game.